Reborn of a Faction
by Player 19
Summary: Far Ancient Beings owned this world long before the Supernatural does. The question is how long before they rise up to reclaim what was lost to them. What would happen if after sealing Trihexa, a change occurred in the everyday life of Issei? A change that will completely break him. A change that will put him into a new path with these ancient beings. (might change rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1: Prehistory of the Supernatural**

* * *

Before the age of the Myth and Legend, there was the LOST Age. Unlike the Age of Myth and Legend, the LOST Age is a dangerous time period to live in.

The reason or reasons why the LOST Age is a dangerous era. The first is that it is a world where Chaos reigns. The second is that there are no Gods, Goddesses, or any being that have magical abilities. The Third is that the humans have a too small population, barely making their numbers in somewhere in the 30 million. The fourth is that natural disasters are at their highest. The fifth is that the human race is being hunted for food by greater evils known as the Terrors.

The Terrors were the first evil of the whole world and the top of the chain. They were born out of the chaos of the world. The Terrors were different from each other marking themselves as a unique species. They can be created out of the natural disasters of air, water, land, and fire. They can be born if two natural disasters of different type combine with each other causing a clash of titans.

In that age, the Terrors were the only living creatures that have superior agility and speed. They had enough durability that they could live in a very dangerous environment. They had amazing stamina that they can fight or kill in their weakened status. They could hunt either by themselves or with groups. Like snakes, they were able to sense hot-blooded lifeforms from miles away. As an apex species, the Terrors were fearsome and deadly when it comes to combat.

Despite these advantages, these Terrors only have one weakness that causes great harm to the balance of the world. The Terrors process accelerated metabolism, which causes them to live in constant starvation.

* * *

This weakness wiped out about 89 percent of the world's species within the first thirds of the LOST Age. During that time, humanity was severely facing population loss as their numbers dropped to the 200,000s.

In the middle of the LOST Age, the Terrors wiped out about 96.3 percent of living creatures and humanity were facing a complete annihilation as their numbers decreased to less than 1,000.

However, in the turning point of the LOST Age, the Terrors were challenged as their role as apex predators.

From the Eastern side of the World, a Beast was born out of the waters of the whole Earth. It is **Colossal** among all creatures and is of the Reptilia family in nature. Its scales are black as the cooling molten lava, but it's harder than steel. It has a single set of Doral plates that grow out of the Beast's spine. The Doral plates are sharpened enough to seem to act as spears. The Doral pates are flexible meaning that it somehow acts as a dorsal fin that can stand up wherein water or in combat or lay down when on land. The legs enable the Beast to walk on land like any two-legged lifeforms. It's tail proven itself to be longer and heavier than the body itself. The tip of the tail is a club of sort. The club seems to be crustaceans liked. However, instead of curling into a ball, the spikes of the club are located under and move like fingers. The club is leaf-shaped and a bit bigger than it should be. The club tail acts as the counterweight on land, but on water, it's allowed the Beast to swim near impossible speed.

Back to the Beast's legs, the feet are almost like those of the velociraptors. The legs may be slow due to the tail on the ground, but once the tail is on the air for a long period of time. That will allow the legs to pace up the pace into a charge. The arms are a bit longer and can do things like a human, ape, or a monkey can do. The wetted hands have five fingers that have sharp claws that almost acts as bladed weapons such as spears or swords. The mass of the whole body is in the mixed between narrow and board. The head of the Beast is spike headed, meaning that it has spikes growing throughout the head. The eyes of the Beast are purple colored.

This Beast was the first created out of the world to counteract the Terrors. This creature wiped out all Terrors within the East of the World which resulted in humanity to flourish as well as other species. The just Eastern Beast is called Leviatori Rex.

* * *

Within time, three more Beasts have appeared, each claiming parts of the World as their own territory; North, West, and the South. These Beast were born from the elemental environment of the world; Wind, Fire, and Earth.

From the Northern side of the world, the second Beast was born out of the Great Winds of the World. It is almost like a sideways **Cumulonimbus** as the wingspan is stretched to its limit. This beast is Lepidoptera in nature. It has two narrow sets of wings, one is like a month while the other is the same except it has some kind finger claws and the ability for a wing set to grow larger than the other during the daily basis. These wings easily depict the cloudy sky and the starry sky. The wings alone have enough power that causes mountains to bow down. It possesses raptorial front, mid-legs, and toed hind-legs.

The head appears to be stockier than most Lepidoptera class insects. The abdomen is shaped like a wasp. The fur of this beast can change its color according to the daily basis; white during the day and almost dark color during the night. Unlike the butterflies, the mouth is vertical and have human-sized teeth. The eyes of this insectoid Beast are light blue.

This insectoid Beast wiped out all Terrors within the North of the World which resulted in Humanity and other species to live in peace without the fear of the Terrors as well with the care of this benevolent ruler of the skies. The Northern Beast is called Nyxeos.

* * *

From the Western side of the World, the third Beast was born out of the volcanoes of the World. It is slightly bigger than Nyxeos. It seems that this beast is a mix of Pterosauria and Aves in nature. The skin color of the Beast appeared to be similar to Leviatori Rex except it's more molten lava-like. The skin on the body itself is armored plated that started from the claws of its legs to its neck. It has a shape-shaped demon liked tail that ended on the knee caps of the legs. The legs are a bit narrower rock like and the claws of the feet are rougher and bigger shape than Leviatori Rex. The wings are leather liked and attached to the arms. The wings are strong enough to cause the ground to break and opened the earth. The wings also allowed the Winged Beast to fly a bit faster than Nyxeos. The hands have three long clawed fingers that can digged out a cave of a mountain. Out of the armor-plated back are very sharp spikes growing out of it. The head is almost bird-like because it has a beak but seems to grow two sets of horns under the beak as well a single horn above the beak. Unknown most species of birds, the beak have dozens of smaller teeth than Nyxeos. The rest of the head strongly resemblance to a T-Rex with a horn of Caulkicephalus. The eyes of this beast are yellowish colors.

This Winged Beast wiped out all Terrors within the Western part of the world. However, the western lands are home to volcanoes resulted in a few and brave species to live upon as well as few humans. However, they will live in constant fear of this tyrannical king of the skies. The Western Winged Beast is called Nigrimoloch.

* * *

Last but not least, from the Southern side of the World, the last Beast was born out beneath the lands. If it was created to be bipedal walking Beast, it would have surpassed Leviatori Rex as the **Empire**. It is quadrupedal walking Beast. The head and neck are almost similar to a crocodile or an alligator. Sharp elephant-like tusks grew out or in its upper jaw. Forest amount of multiple rows of razor sharp teeth and a neck frill that opens when challenging. The color of this monster's eyes is orange as if it were fire. Rows of large spikes running down the armored plated back as well as large spikes of the tail that form an Ankylosaurus-liked tail club. It has massive elephant-like feet with sharp claws. The skin is in brown and green illusions the mountains and forests. Seems to grow horns on the side that appears to be digging origins.

This four-legged Beast wiped out all Terrors within the Southern part of the world. Although humanity and other species were able to coexist with this Beast, this **Empire** sized Beast unintended caused earthquakes and landslides to have the people to shake in fear of angering the largest monster there's is. The Beast is called Megalosuchus.

* * *

Together, they formed the Four Avatars of the World because they represent the first four elements. Leviatori Rex is the Avatar of Water, Nyxeos is the Avatar of the Winds or the Sky, Nigrimoloch is the Avatar of Fire, and Megalosuchus is the Avatar of Earth.

Although they are posed to be equals to each other, however, it's proven to be only true in their level of power and their intelligence. Air is sometimes strong against fire but can be beaten by Earth. Earth is strong against fire (sometimes) and air but can be beaten by water. Fire is strong against earth and air (sometimes) but can be beaten by water. Water is strong against Earth and Fire but is ineffective against air.

Eventually, these newly Apex Predators of the LOST Age formed a rivalry with each other. Nyxeos and Megalosuchus often fight one another while Leviatori Rex and Nigrimoloch often fight one another. However, the early humans depict and worship them as the First Deities of the Supernatural.

As years were in the hundreds that the Four learns to take human forms. Megalosuchus take the form of what to be considered as of African origins 'giant' man with fire liked eyes. Nyxeos take the form of a beautiful young blue-eyed woman with either blonde or black flowing hair. Nigrimoloch takes the form of a darker black haired boy with eye color that is close to yellow. Leviatori Rex takes the form of a young black haired teenager with purple eyes.

In their human forms, each of them set out and learn humanity in close proximity.

* * *

During their human years, their instinct to be superior towards their rival emerge as each crafted artifacts of great power. Leviatori Rex crafted a mighty greatsword that controls the waves, Nyxeos crafted the very first fan that can control the winds and a spear that control air based disasters. Megalosuchus crafted a great hammer that when full use can break the land with its smash. Nigrimoloch crafted a bow that can cause fire arrows.

The most important of these powers are the 20 Gems of Concepts. Each of them carries five of these gems. Each of these gems can control a certain aspect of Existence. Two upgraded their weapons to wields these power gems while another two created garments to wield them.

Megalosuchus originally wielded the Gems of Nature, of Terraforming, of Metal, Elemental (earth), and Strength. Nigrimoloch originally wielded the Gems of Destruction, Elemental (fire), Geothermal, Speed, and Evolution. Nyxeos originally wielded the Gems of Space, Energy, 'Airborne Warfare', Elemental (air), and Time. Leviatori Rex originally wielded the Gems of Elemental (water), Creation, Ice, Obliteration, and Adaption.

Eventually, they each founded a city and civilization with humanity or any other intelligent beings. From the East is the Grand City of Alderaan of the Aegis Kingdom. From the North is the Subline City of Divinity of the Eshal Monarchy. From the West is the Extraordinary City of Spinowar of the Ziz Dynasty. From the South is the Amazing City of Artigentino of the Bast Empire.

For a long time, the world lived in a peaceful yet in a state of a cold war due to these four superpowers. However, a civil war between these Avatars, and ultimately this civil war spread across the world as The Bast Empire declared war on Eshal Monarchy while the Aegis Kingdom declared war on the Ziz Dynasty.

In time, the war was in a state male as neither of the four Avatars was managed to make a decisional win of the civil war that ravaged the world. At the height of this war, Megalosuchus lost the Gems of metal, strength, terraforming, and nature while Nigrimoloch lost the Gem of Speed, Nyxeos lost the Gems of Space, Time, and 'Airborne Warfare', and Leviatori Rex lost the Gems of Ice and Creation.

As their war raged on, they failed to notice an asteroid heading towards the World. By the time they realized of the asteroid, there was nothing they could do. The asteroid hits the South causing the biggest crater known to future generations as the world was engulfed by fire and ashes as the Earth ground broke all. The end result was the mass extinction of the humans and the lesser species.

Leviatori Rex and Alderaan vanished near the eastern seas. Nyxeos and her city vanished into thin air as the asteroid make contact with the Earth. Nigrimoloch and his city were buried alive thanks to the volcanoes. Megalosuchus and his city were devoured by the Earth. This is how the LOST Age ended as all life were devoured by fire or it would seem.

* * *

**Bang! How you like this? This fanfiction is purely made out of the combined efforts of my creative mind and IluLugal's mind as well. As you may have know that this story is inspired by IluLugal's The Change of a Dragon because in my opinion, it is the best I've read in two years in the row.**

**As you may or may not know that this chapter took place about 2 billions years ago before the biggest Asteroid in history that hits the Earth resulted in the creation of the Vredefort Crater. The LOST age as you already know was that it was way before the Supernatural was born according to DxD.**

**Fun facts for this chapter:**

**1\. The Terrors are based on the Skull crawlers on Kong Skull Island.**

**2\. Leviatori Rex means King of the Leviathans as a fitting name for the Avatar of Water. Leviatori Rex is based on Godzilla in his real form while in human terms, he is based on Lelouch from Code Geass.**

**3\. Nyxeos name is based off the greek deities named Nyx and Eos as a fitting name for the Avatar of Air. She is based on Mothra.**

**4\. Nigrimoloch means Black Demon as a fitting name for the Avatar of Fire. He is based on the combine monsters known as Rodan and a Wyvern.**

**5\. Megalosuchus means giant ****crocodile and consider to be a fitting name for the Avatar of Earth. This one is based off the crocodile in Rampage and Angurius.**

**6\. The Avatar of Earth was originally thought to be based off King Kong but it will added another rival for Leviatori Rex.**

**7\. They are considered to be the first Supernatural beings created from the World in without Gods.**

**8\. The 20 Gems of Concept are based off of the Infinity Stones allowing these Avatar to control futher elemental that somehow related to them and they were the cause of their civil war to begin with.**

**9\. The weapon of Nyxeos was based on the Fan that given to Aoi Tsubaki.**

**10\. The weapon that Nigrimoloch is based on the Hades Bow from Assassin's creed**

**11\. The weapon that Megalosuchus have is based on Magnus hammer from Transformers**

**12\. Only Alderran was burrowed from Star Wars while the others are OC in nature.**

**13\. These four Avators of the World have little to no powers over their elements without their weapons and the Gems of Concepts. With these weapons and Gems of Concepts, they are 'savage' than the top 10 strongest beings.**

**14\. This chapter is a blur and served as a history lesson and the real work will come in the next 2 prologue chapters.**

**For future or (taste) of this story, the four avatars will return in time and will taken at least human names. For the first time, Leviatori Rex will be the main character and Issei will be secondary main character. Issei, somehow, will become the fifth avatar and somehow the 20 Gems of Concept could become 25 Gems of Concept.**

**For now, If I leave any thing that you, the Readers are confused or that I missing something in this explantation. Don't be afraid to post questions as well as posting suggestions and comments. They won't bite much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 2: Falling Down to the Bottom**

* * *

'_Pitch Black, that's the only thing I could more or less see_,' a young man thought as he scanned his surroundings.

'_My vision could be blurry and my senses are twisted. These are positive traits that I'm not well_,' the brown-haired boy thought to himself while hoping that a certain someone would say anything at this point.

He waits and prays that the dragon within him would respond but all he got is… silence.

Praying! Kind of ironic if one think about it knowing that he is a Devil or well, 'was.' Yet he waits for any kind of response from his friend.

Exactly, how did he managed to change his species status? How did it happen?

The 'Evil Pieces' inside of him were linked to his body and more than that to his emotions, feelings, and to the soul itself. Removing them is like committing suicide! But the fact remained that he was having a problem with his breathing and sweating more than the average human, said otherwise.

* * *

Now with his vision became a bit stable causing him to remember where he was.

He was in a seemingly normal looking cave. If one can ignore how _awful_ the location actually was. It was all filled with holes and cracks marking it to be a terrible place to be in. Each crack was al long as a leg and the holes were of various sizes ranging from no bigger than a pebble to the size of a semi full grown giant. How the cave was still standing and not destroyed was a total mystery.

Leading into the depths of the same cave, one could distinguish if it was a decent sight. A boy with wounds horrible enough to make the bravest tremble was sighted in that cave. He was laying down in a pool of his own blood and seems to be inside of a small crater that is no bigger than the boy himself. If one looks close enough at the right side of the brown haired boy's body. One could uncover eight holes the size of a little toddler's fist. Among them, there are three most prominent holes in the shape of an arch. In its own circumference, the holes seem to have burned flesh surrounding these holes. They were filled with blood that had yet to clot as the charred pieces of meat fall to the ground.

A sight like this will have every viewer to wonder, '_How was the boy even alive?_' This sight alone didn't the wounds in other areas of his body.

* * *

"Shit! Just how did it happen? I mean, Ddraig did tell me how my own power and the pieces started to fight among each other, but I never expect it to be this violent! Well, at least I managed to get rid of them…" With a fatigued voice, the boy said to himself as he tried to get up.

"Ahhh… It seems that I need to stay still until this starts acting up," the boy said as he gazed at his body. He was being covered in a really difficult to explain the 'substance' that was covering his body. The said 'substance' was darker in the average black with lesser traces of red. It seems to move as if it had a mind of its own.

* * *

This '_Blackness_', as he decided to call it. Was something he has gained that fateful day a few months ago, a Friday if his memory serves. According to the information he and Ddraig managed to figure out so far. This was the manifestation of his draconic power.

When Ddraig told him that with a voice filled with pride resulting from the boy to made a stupid expression, not really understanding what it meant. After the oud laugh of his Partner, the dragon calmed himself down first, then he started to explain it. Something he was truly grateful for.

According to his exposition, every dragon whether they in high, middle, or low class has something that differentiates themselves from other dragons and other species, in general, that being as the manifestation of their _Aura_! Not understanding much about it, he asked the dragon to simplify it for him. Knowing that his Partner wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he explained it with simple words.

Every dragon has something called _Aura_. it is like the nucleus of every dragon, their soul, and the source of their powers.

Once a dragon manages to grow to extremely old age or experiences something that manages to change his or her own Psyche. Then, the _Aura_ would change and they would gain certain characteristics marking each dragon unique to another dragon. Those same characteristics would then help the dragon grow at a monstrous pace, even among their own kind.

* * *

Remembering what his _experience_ or _experiences_ made him thought that he changed from back then. Of course, not for the good.

He looked awful back then feeling as if he was being destroyed from the inside out. And even at the same time, his 'pieces' were reacting violently to his own _Aura_ poisoning him to the point that taking a step seems to be torture of the whole day.

A chill crept up his spine when he remembered exactly what did he felt at that time… something he truly did not wish for anyone… not even for his worst enemy.

Shaking his head, he started to focus on his memory of that time, he needed to distract himself from the pain his body was experiencing.

* * *

Remembering the explanation of Ddraig made the Issei of that time to widen his eyes asking even more about it. He was really curious about it at that time.

The dragon made himself as an example. Then he said that when he reached a certain age that he _unlocks_ his _Aura_ making him reach the heights of a Heavenly Dragon! The so-called 'trait' that he is _Domination_, a unique trait in the whole sense of the word. At that time it was also when he gained his first ability related to his _Aura of Dominance._

His own flames, capable of burning even Gods to less than Ash! The Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames was his first ability. But just with this alone, he managed to stand tall and proud against any dragon. Well until he met a certain white bastard.

The brown haired boy remembered the dragon's voice filled with sentimental. Something rare in him now that he thought about it.

When said white bastard was absolutely resistant to his flames. He felt excited, yet scared as someone just withstood his own flames! Later on, the two dragons started to fight against each other, not remembering exactly whether for pride or something else. Since each other were immune to their specialties, they derived other abilities with the help of their _Aura_.

He gained the ability to double his own strength and transferring it to other powerful attacks while the other dragon divided the other's strength and added it to his own. These resulted in complete yet opposite abilities.

Later on in the middle of one of their fights, he managed to ask the White Dragon about his trait. Answering that is _Supremacy_. He laughed at it saying how arrogant that was even among their own kind. He, then, asked for the name of the Dragon… Albion was the answer he got.

Finishing his explanation. He stated that it was of utmost importance to figure out exactly what trait did his _Aura_ had.

* * *

Something that up till this moment hadn't figured out.

The boy said with a wicked smile, "So _Aura_, huh? Well unexpected but not unwelcome. After all, I need something happens to me so I have grown stronger!"

He clutched his hand into a fist and stood up with little difficulty. Looking down unto his body, he stared right at the locations of his wounds, smiling at what was happening. They were being covered in this '_Blackness_' blocking the wounds from his view, the '_Blackness_' gave the appearance of a second skin and felt comfortable against his own flesh. Surprisingly, he sensed how his '_Blackness_' healed the most obvious and seemly to be life-threatening wounds; closing them at a speed perceivable with the naked eye. Wounds like that, even a single one of them, would take a team of a dozen or so specialized Supernatural doctors and over 20 hours of surgery just to patch up without rest!

A wound like that closing almost instantaneously, as if it was nothing but a scratch was ridiculous! If someone could see this, they will be shocked to the point they couldn't say anything! With this, one could see just how abnormal his _Aura_ actually was. This is one of the traits of his '_Blackness_', extreme regeneration and healing. Although whether it could truly regenerate a lost limb or not hasn't even tested. Either way, he didn't have the courage to test that theory.

Pushing himself upwards, the boy cracked his neck. _Crack!_ Was the result of the feeling the sweet pops of his cervicals.

"Well, Ddraig! Time to Move on! Time waits for no one, let's make a trip to… whatever place is fine. I just really need to clear my head. Nothing like a good old journey to expand my boundaries so that we can finally take our well-deserved break." The boy said as he looked down to his left palm, waiting for the dragon's response.

However, he was only answered with silence. With an expression of concern and guilt in his eyes, he bit his own lip. He knew why the dragon hadn't answered him. He explained it to him before he did this suicidal thing to get rid of the 'pieces' that would have otherwise taken his life.

Signing he decided to walk towards the exit. Walking toward the sweet light that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Walking with a not too slow yet not fast enough pace, he looked at his surroundings. Soon he found something that made his entire expression change.

A small crimson pawn 'piece' that is the size of a pinky. It had a really malicious aura surrounding it. An even some spots on the surface of the 'piece' had turned black. Just by touching it, he felt how his vitality was drained and his whole body to get exhausted. He picks it up like it was something hideous to look at. He had a face filled with an unexplainable emotion.

"Well, If I want to start anew, I need to move on from my past. Better put it back in a place where it can be found…" Looking down at the piece, he felt at ease yet like he lost something. Turning around, he decided to look for all the remaining 'pieces'.

* * *

A few minutes later, he stared at his own palms; looking at the eight crimson 'pawn pieces' bathed in a little of his blood, tiny cracks all over their surface. Putting them in the blood-soaked pockets of his pants, he once again looked around the place of his **Rebirth**.

A cave filled with nothing but blood and cracked walls. Yet, a single ray of light showed up on him from a hole in the roof. Before this was a simple cave, yet now for him, it signified something completely else. A place he will never forget.

Sighing, he showed a slight smile at the corner of his lips. Taking his time to remember the scenery in front of him. He turned around and walked away: right towards the bright light at the beginning of the cave.

Finally, reaching the entrance of the cave. The light of the sun blinded him momentarily, he closed his eyes as a mere reflex. Moments later, he slowly opened them like a newborn baby. He looked at what was in front of him. A forest in who knows where.

He remembers about activated a transportation circle that at the time didn't specify the location. He just wanted to get away from there as fast as he can.

Straightening his back looking presentable at what was ahead, he walked into the forest. Right now, he needed to do a few things before leaving on his journey, and putting the pieces back into his house was only the first step. Because he didn't want for someone to track him, well not that they would know that he was gone in the first place, he decided to do something back at home.

He recalled the words, he heard that night from a certain number of maidens. Those words were truly what had finally broken him… Even now, when he remembered them, it still hurt a lot. Even though, he no longer had the emotions and feelings he had even that bad memories are still bad. That scene had tormented his mind till this day… However, he vowed that today was the last night for pain! Of those disgusting night-terrors that made him scared just of sleeping! Shaking his head for the desire to rid of those poor memories.

"Well, let's start this, shall we? This will certainly be fascinating. I wonder what will happen from now on?" With a confident tone of voice that sounded sharp and cold, he walked onwards.

Light shining from within his eyes. Soon they changed color, from their normal golden tone to ruby colored eyes. At the same time, the dragon-faced 'mark' appear at the base of his neck that has the same colors as his '_Blackness_.' This is the 'Dragon's Crest,' a simple byproduct when activating his _Aura_. The 'Dragon's Crest' takes the appearance of a menacing looking black dragon head with highlights of a darker color than blood within a circle.

At this very moment, he subconsciously released an aura that made the entire place within a diameter of 15 ft to shaken. Every creatures of big and small in that diameter started to ran away while the trees screamed with its leaves. As Light itself started to fade little by little like some sort of a deadly mist preyed upon the forest.

The aura inside was suffocating, enough for high-class Devils to find extreme difficulty to move a single muscle. The aura was simply that sinister and heavy marking it a place that no one doesn't want to be in.

Walking onwards he reached the center of the forest, then he set up a transportation circle to go back to his birthplace, Kuoh. Unknowingly to him, the circle in its progress of powering up send out a very thin or weak power wave that will travel to the corners of the world that the supernatural won't notice, but the animals and humanity will know about this.

He looked at his surroundings that were filled with beautiful trees and other plant life flourishing here and there. While walking, he remembered all the events in his life up until now, specifically those after the war with the Qlippoth and the fearsome Trihexa. He remembered the final battle and how after a joint effort of all the Gods and beings within that level of strength that they barely managed to seal the destructive beast in a specially modified dimension.

As a result, many deities went into hibernation to regenerate their power after the fight. Only a few of them still roamed the world that included the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels.

With his head occupied by his thoughts, he started to think about his future. He wanted to do something about it but for now, things still needed to be done back at home. Luckily for him, they weren't that many.

Soon after the transportation circle was finished. Looking uncomfortably at the black magic circle, soon he gathered courage and moved. Standing at the center of it, he activated it.

At the same moment, he removed the effect of his '_Blackness_' in his body. His eyes turned back to its original color as the 'Dragon's Crest' on the base of his neck disappear with a trace. He didn't want to become a beacon for other beings back at his home. He didn't want them to start asking questions, so he decided to suppress his aura to that of a normal human this way no one will suspect anything. An arduous task, but with good results nevertheless.

He sighed as light gather at his surroundings.

Light filled his vision as he says, "Seems I will need time to get accustomed to my body. It still feels wobbly… Ddraig also needs time to regain his consciousness. Well during this time period there are a few things that don't need special force. So better start with them…"

Before leaving, he says in a sharp and cold voice yet with an arrogantly tone and smile, "...And where does the newborn goes from here? The World is vast and pretends to be infinite."

Soon after he vanished from the forest and went to Kuoh, his home. Fully unknowingly that the energy pulse that he sent out will gain the attention of something far older than the Gods.

* * *

**This chapter is only focus on Issei as his 'Rebirth' which will be explain in the next chapter. This chapter served as both as the taste and cliffhanger of Issei's role in this story. Although this may be connected to Change of a Dragon but at the same time will be different.**

**Time for what I called shocking the Audience: His Aura isn't draconic in nature, but something else that will eventually connected him with the Avatars of the World that might blow you away.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The Dragon's Crest was inspired by kinda recent trailer of Code Geass Lelouch of the Resurrection showing Lelouch to have the Code on his neck.**

**2\. This may be considered to a parellel universe to Change of a Dragon but I'm unsure of what to make of it.😆**

**3\. I sort of gotten permission by the Author of the change of a dragon for something which I'm not telling you _for now!_**

**4\. The ruby eyes are inspired in a way by movie, game, or anime character with red eyes.**

**5\. The dragon's crest look like this in the following link in . .**

**6\. The dragon's crest was ordinary going to be located on the back of the neck but I wanted Issei to see this easily.**

**7\. the dragon's crest was ordinary going to be bat wings or a symbol of the Nightwalker, a shadow humanoid creature that prey upon people who dared to venture in the night or sleep during the open area but he's a dragon so it will not support of his 'species status'.**

**8\. Species status is a make up word created by myself as means of describing a person that belong to one of these supernatural races or humanity itself.**

**Future writing/planning, after the last chapter of the prologue, you, the readers will see more chapters on how Issei come to be and sort as well as how he met an Avatar. The next chapter will focus on a member of the Four Avatars and their reaction to the energy pulse.**

**If this anything that I missed to explain during this chapter or during the prologue chapters, Please (I'm really begging) to you, the Readers to tell me this so I can address them in the later chapter. Also, I'm greatly trying to make this story to be uniquely to The change of a Dragon that once again ask you the Readers (Cue the cute puppy dog eye act🐶) to post your suggestion to make it unique.**

**Thank You for reading this and even more thanks to those who post their comments, questions, and suggestions! Have a nice weekend (Because I'm not going to be on a computer by the next two day)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue 3: Awakening**

On the seafloor of the Pacific Ocean lies a massive bubble that sticks to the ground without going to the surface to poop or pop within the rising sea level. Like all bubbles, it is visible but seems to have an ancient yet somehow advance than all of the modern day cities in its space. The city itself is about the size of at eight football field in a circle and the bubble that capture this ancient city double size of it.

It may be located in the Pacific Ocean and it's halfway to both Japan and Hawaii. However, its precise location on the Pacific Ocean is still a mystery.

The city itself seems to look a hybrid of both Ancient and futuristic designs or means. The reason for that is that is based on Greek while the other is based on the Japanese feudal era. The last are too futuristic than the cities of today's world.

On the outskirts of this futuristic ancient city are workshops who are built on hills like locations that helped increase resources for the city. Between these workshops and the city itself is a wall made of an unknown metal. On close up, these walls seem to have scales similar to serpents or winged ones. The walls were constructed by a special metal that is at least five times stronger than steel. The walls are made of this metal that hasn't exist of this world ever. The reason for this is because of the Gem of Creation which rumor said to create anything its wielder chooses as long it doesn't deny the World's balance. Since water had covered the whole world once prior to live, it once belonged to the Avatar of Water.

Several parts of the outskirts are fertile and the birthplace of this city's food supply; farms. There are 3-4 metal 'fat' pole perform. They are the grannies that stored the last food source species of the LOST age.

Two sections of the wall seem to hold areas (harbor/factory) for transportation and building devices. The reason why are the sightings of advancing looking ships hovering, landing, or taking off heading to the bubble. These ships come in sizes and in pitchfork liked shapes. Some of them have parts of their ships exposed showing sailor walk around. What made them hover are the 'wings' seems to be made up of silver solar panels and appears on both sides of the front and the rear of the ships. They are like a submarine in designs and have elegant markings.

On multiple sections of the wall are pipes that connected the wall from the city and beyond the outskirts of the farms, grannies, and workshops into and out of the bubble These pipes draw in ocean water and put it in the city's systems. The pipes, unlike the modern ones, have two special designs. The first seems to convene salt water into fresh/clean water while the other seems to stop the flow of water pumping in when reached to a certain point.

On five sections of the wall are distant of buildings. These set of these building are two floored. Some of them are built of the same materials of modern buildings, others are built of the same materials of the ancient buildings of ancient Greece or Italy. Some of them are attached to the wall as well as these sections have their own walls to separate themselves. On top of their building are flags standing tall and proud. Their flags are water in color with a symbol of swords clashing each other. These are the barracks of the city.

On a specific part of the city, there are many tents located. These tents are in many colors or sizes. Their function seems to be selling objects to the populated meaning that these are the markets of the city.

Almost everywhere, there are multiple buildings that are either large in weight or tall in height. These buildings are printed in different colors to each other marking them to be unique to each other. Like the barracks, there are flags above the entrance that have two different symbols. The first symbol is yellow scrolls with a writing tool writing something indicating that it's a symbol for the library. The other symbol is a graduation cap indicating that it's a symbol for university at the very least.

In one part of this city, there seems a group of greek designed buildings with domes. The domes serve as a pillar for a stature. This stature is the scales of Justice. There seem to the courthouses of the city, one for each crime type.

Next, to the market square section, there was a building. This building is a **Giant** in this city. It's a curved building that looks to be built out of glass and metal. Its purpose is handling the economy of this city. In other words, it is a bank and the only one in this city.

At last, at the center of the city is a building that exceeds the **Giant** and is the biggest building in this city. It stands as tallest that watch over this city like an owl scanning its surroundings. It is built to be a tapered building and surpassed the Empire State Building. At the base, it's a hexagon shaped. It is being supported by a spider web pattern pillars to keep it balanced. At the very tip of the building is a device. This device is almost like a sonar object. However, instead of a radar purpose, it gives energy to the bubble to keep it active as well as keep the city safe. This building is the palace of the city and home to one of the Four Avatars, Levatori Rex who created this building thanks to the Gem of Creation.

When the end of LOST age, Levatori Rex, along with his sibling, have lost the energy to keep them active and slumber to restore their energy. They have given 'authority' of taking care of the cities to their servants known as the Abnormals. The Abnormals were humans that been given a less than 0.75% of the Avatars' power becoming superhumans. Each Abnormal are unique to each other when given these powers. Most becomes 'demihuman', some becomes Blessed humans,' while the few abandon their humanity completely becoming monsters. The only commonality between these Abnormals is that they can live as long as they if they weren't killed or the Avatars themselves weren't killed as well.

Like their leaders, they don't trust their rivalry cities enough to threaten them with war as they awaited their leaders to wake up. As time passed on, most of these feared that their leaders will never wake up and were about to destroy themselves and cities seeing without the Avatars, there's no point in existing. That was their mindset until now as an energy pulse reached Alderaan first...

* * *

Inside and nearly to the top of the Palace, there was a locked room. The entrance of this room seems to be made out of metallic materials. The designs of this entrance seem to be built in mostly brick block formation. At the center of the door is a large circle shaped seal. Surrounding the seal are eight 'tower' lights which are blinking on and off per minute. The seal resembles a smaller version of the round bank vault door.

A _modern_ entity might think that whatever inside of this room is of great importance since having a door like this and it's located near the very top of the building. One of these entities might think the contents of the room are artifacts of great power/significant or riches beyond imagining.

He, She, or They of this modern age will be sadly disapproved for the inside of the sealed room, this is nothing that compares to their imagination. The room has a square foot of 625 ft. The room is entirely empty and the only thing in this room is the unusual 'flooring' water. The floored water complete submerge the floor by two feet deep. The reason why the water is unusual is that the water isn't moving small wave by wave as if there is no force affecting the water and it is as still like drying cement.

Besides the water, there is a strange looking greatsword stabbing the ceiling at the center of the room. The greatsword is of futuristic designs, it has a golden hilt that has a diming deep sea blue being that goes through the hilt and the blade. It also has a large cyclical hole in the blade. There is rust covering the whole blade of the sword showing that the sword hasn't be used for 'eons'.

For an unknown reason, the water hasn't evaporated or reduced its level over the sands of time. The room has been like this ever since Levatori Rex and his city, Alderaan vanished into the seas.

Until an energy pulse strikes the room like a tidal wave causing the water to cause a multitude of ripples as the sword vibrate like there's no tomorrow. When the energy pulse passes over Alderaan, the sword stops vibrating while the ripples of the water stop as well.

Suddenly, the water began to gather to the center resulting in the water no longer touching the corners and edges of the room. As the water gathered at the center, a blob of water appeared as it rose seemingly to reach the ceiling or at the very least, near the greatsword. Wave by wave, the floor began to surface as the blob gained height and weight. When the blob reached above 6 feet, less than 15% of the floor was still submerged as the water was shaped into a human-sized mountain of water.

Then, the gravity-defying water began to form into a human shape as a sculptor does to stone. It is like watching the creation of mankind by the Biblical God. Like Adam, the human-shaped water leaves no traces of mistakes or deformations on the body. In fact, the water formed an athletic humanoid male body that will have any woman looking at it would be drooling at the sight of it.

Next, the water begins to turn into human flesh. This seemly 'newborn' human seems to be in his late teens or early 20s with black short spiky hair. At first, the _human_ has his eyes close when the water takes the form to its transforming into flesh. When he slowly opens his eyes as the eyes reveal no pupil nor the iris. Instead, the eyes were still in the water state. This was rectified when his eyes blink close. When the eye blinks open, the right eye became human liked as the purple iris appears around the pupil while his left eye became plain as all white pupil appears.

He looked around seemingly scanning the room for something until he scanned the ceiling. From the moment that he scanned the ceiling, his eyes landed on the greatsword. Almost immediately, he smiles in a creepy manner as his teeth which isn't in human-like but teeth of a predatory organism.

"Ahh, there you are, My Cataclysm!" said the humanoid entity as he walks towards the sword without realizing he's naked or ignoring the fact that he's naked at all.

"I don't know how long I was hibernating. Right now, I sense the World is in imbalance, so it's time for me to make the World in Balance." said the young adult as one of his hand grabbed the hilt of Cataclysm. Then, he tried to take the sword out of the ceiling with (from his POV) a light tug.

He scowled, "Tsk, I'm still wounded. To think, I'm a shadow of my former status." After he says that, he has both hands on the Cataclysm and tug about five times. On the fifth tug, Cataclysm was released from its imprisonment. Next, He tried to hold Cataclysm with one hand, but he failed to hold it with his normal grip on the sword. Instead, he moved the hand that is holding the sword to the upper half of the hilt.

From there, he held the greatsword and held it high until he faced the entrance. He smiled in a knowing gesture, "It's time for Alderaan to know that I've return."

Suddenly, he slammed his sword into the ground without warning causing a bluish energy pulse that is more potent than the one that spread to the whole world. Unlike the first energy pulse, this pulse only spread to Alderaan alone.

Two things happened during his sword slamming. The first is the seal of the room unclinged itself and opened itself. The second is most of his body is suddenly engulf of energy. When the energy vanishes, he was covered in clothing. It seems to be a knight garb dipped in black. It was as if the energy grant him a shroud of shadow with silver fridges. The cape hung down to his ankles with a full-length saber printed on it. There were gemstones of amethyst, diamond, and sapphire on his feet and knees located. The same sword design on his back was around his throat and run down his chest. The most distinctive feature of his clothing is the elaborate eye-patch with two purple crystals hanging from the ends and one directly underneath his left eye.

He walked out of the room while holding his sword on his shoulder with a toothless grin. After all, he couldn't have his loyal subjects to not see him after sending an almost similar pulse.

* * *

Once he walked out of the room, he was greeted by the sight of several figures kneeling with their left fists on their chests and the right hands touching at the floor alongside their heads bowing in front of him.

There are exactly seven of them; three of them are female while the remaining four are male.

The male that on the one that carried Cataclysm's left is an elderly gentleman. His hair is entirely white like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his 'hollow' face which make him seems to be gentle in appearance. However, his eyes aren't similar to that rule for his eyes are as sharp as an eagle. He is dressed in his traditional black uniform. He is known as Sebas of Tian, an Abnormal that was given to him by the Avatar of Earth as a gift to prevent the Avatar of Water to form an alliance with the Avatar of the Air. He immediately places him in the Nivage system or Caretaker System in Modern Terms.

The one behind Sebas' right is a young female. She is described as an elegant, snow-white skinned, black pony-tailed beauty. She wears what seems to be a maid uniform like black armor decorated in gold and silver while wearing a white bonnet. On her right-hand holds a golden staff plated in silver. She is known as Narberal 'Gamma,' an Artificial made Abnormal created by Levatori Rex who, then, have the Gem of Creation. She is of the Sangheili System or Guardian System in Modern Terms and a member of the Phalanx.

On the right side of the Cataclysm's wielder is a white-haired, blue-eyed, handsome young man in his early 20s. He wears a black uniform; a black turtleneck shirt with an aquamarine pendant on his neck, a white vest, an open black military coat with some white and blue color. Rarely like this moment, he is wearing his black and blue cape over his uniform. As the bearer of the Cataclysm, the most obvious feature will be the mask covers the upper right of his face. He is known as Drew, an Abnormal native to the Eastern territory of the Avatar of Water. He belongs to the Sekasha system or Holy Warrior System.

Behind the whole group is a male that almost similarly to Sebes of Tian in a few aspects. One of these aspects will only be that they are at the prime of their life and have a sort of muscular body. That is when the similarities stopped. This male stand 6 foot tall with eyes that go deep into his skull to the point that a shadow is cast in his entire eye socket. His muscular body is robust and his skin is green in colored. He is known as Rigurdo, an Abnormal that is special in nature. The reason for this is that Rigurdo isn't a human that was blessed by an Avatar, but different species known as Hobgoblins. The Avatar of Water takes in the Hobgoblin to be the first test to be blessed due to a belief that the hobgoblins and humans have similarities. Rigurdo belongs to the same system as Sebas of Tian as a Caretaker.

At the center of the middle row, is another female that has a slender and well-proportioned body like a model. She has purple eyes and ponytail style hair. She wore a brown robe with thick woolen borders and collar that reveals part of her cleavage. She also bore a necklace with a green stone. A unique trait will be that she grows a narrow horn and located at the forehead. She is known as Shion, a demi classed Abnormal that was given to him by the Avatar of the Winds as a similar gift to prevent the Avatar of Water from forming an alliance with the Avatar of the Earth. She was placed into the Holy Warrior System.

To the left of Shion is a male that is unique in a way among the male servants of the Avatar of Water. He has a body so beauty that gender is irrelevant. He possessed black hair with hints of bloody red while his eyes had golden irises and black scleras. He appears to be elegantly dressed in a professional butler uniform. The Cataclysm's lone user have felt and see the air of dignity surrounded himself. This artificial Abnormal created of the Gem of Creation is known, Damon. He belongs to the Holy Warrior system.

To the right of Shion is a female in her twenties. She has the features of a beautiful girl with blues eyes and blonde short/tied ponytail hair. She carries an aura of delicate and quiet. She wears a white 'battle' like shirt that has a sewn in a white cape and black 'battle' jeans like. She is known as Rei; One of the very first Abnormals blessed by the Avatar of Water, himself. She was one of the first to become a Holy Warrior System.

Among all of the Caretakers, Holy Warriors, Guardians, Laedins (common warriors), Selinsufus (workers), Sefada (cooks), Sepeshyogas ('Fishing' System), Kuetauns (Food maker system), and Tanlaes (citizens), these seven are the most trustworthy of all of Alderaan. The reason why is that they venture to the summit of the Palace to personally meet the Domana of the now last remaining of the Aegis Kingdom. Or was it that they doubt their sensors. Either way, Levatori Rex is glad that Alderaan is a living city. A king without his loyal subjects is hardly called a King. It is one of the many principles that Levatori Rex created.

Finally, Levatori Rex commands with such charisma, "Raise your heads!"

As commanded, they lifted heads as they all say, "Domana (Lord)!"

With selective kingly gestures, he says, "You all have done me a great service by presenting yourselves to me before I ever reached the Throne Room."

This caused the presented to smile inward to hear praise coming from one of the Elemental Overlords.

"However, there's seems to be a lack of _attendees_ in my presence. Where are they?"

Rei was the one who answers quickly before any of the others could provide the answers with such precision, "Domana, the rest of us are located in the Throne Room waiting for us to receiving you. There is much to discuss, My Domana."

As always Rei gets straight to the point in the view of the leader of the Aegis Kingdom. He demanded, "Very well, lead the way to the Throne, my subjects."

As commanded the seven escorted their Domana to his Throne.

* * *

{Trying my best to describe this setting from Overlord anime Throne Hall or Room} As the Grand Doors open revealing the Throne Room as there is a multitude of Abnormals, either male or female, dressed in their average clothing that their jobs require of them.

The Throne Room is by far the largest of the known world. The Throne Room is a rectangular version of the Maracana football stadium. A set of Pillars are in line in two rows that are tall as Talos; the autonomous made by the Greek Gods that are built of the finest marble, stone, and gems offer. In a straight line, row chandeliers that are crystal wall sconce that the crystals are the same colors of the Levatori Rex's eyepatch and as big as boulders. Underneath the chandeliers, a royal blue carpet stretch from the grand doors to the opposite end of the room.

On each pillar, there are 18-foot poles sticking out of them and carries a giant version of the flags. These flags are blue in nature, but there's is a black serpent with eyes of alexandrite, facing to the left or right depending on the which side of the pole, and posing to strike.

At the other side of the Throne Room is the object that makes this room, the Throne Room. The Throne is unique among all of the Human World and the Supernatural World combine. The Throne is by far bigger than any throne as it stretches the entire wall of it like the Kraken. The Throne is made of obsidian stone as the throne is smaller than the stone tentacles. In front of the Throne are a couple of steps that are a bit bigger than the average human steps.

The room was stressed with excitement to see whether their Domana has risen or not. When the seven entered the throne hall, they were tensed up with their joy ready to blow in the expected Domana of Alderaan. After the Seven took their places within the ranks of the _attending_ Abnormals.

Like the returning war hero, he emerges with the Cataclysm ready to slash someone, place his left to his hip and a gentle smile don on his face. He walks with perfect grace like the Son of God. On the edge of his sight, as he walks toward his throne, he sighted several of his [Martial] Abnormals and the Tanlae Abnormals bowing the same manner like the Seven when he first awoke as he passed them.

Neither, they are Blessed, Demi or Beast classed Abnormals showed their utmost respects to their Domana. Neither, they are of his creation, or of his sibling creation showed their utmost respects to the Domana of Alderaan.

Once he walks the steps and approached his throne, he turned around to face his subjects. Before sitting down to his throne, he sweeps his cape behind him with a flourish. He crossed his legs and his head rested upon his right hand with his smile intact.

From his right to left, he sees his Martial Abnormals bow before him while the Tanlae Abnormals bow before him behind the Martial. He could see the Seven take their place among the Martial Abnormals.

He could see Albedo, Cocytus, and Gazef of Stronoff among them. They were gifts from the Avatar of Earth as weapons against the Avatar of Fire with the exception of Albedo who served as his secretary and overseer of the Defense of Alderaan marking her to be the Unofficial Head of the Guardian System. Cocytus and Gazef of Stronoff belong to the Holy Warrior System and earned the title Commander of War due to their divine war wisdom.

He could see Demiurge; a Demi classed Abnormal that given to him by the Avatar of Fire in the First Phase of the World Civil War as a ceasefire. Although, Levatori Rex dislike Demiurge due to his former allegiance and fear that Demiurge served as a spy and try to weaken the Aegis Kingdom further. This logic makes sense in the Civil War, but Demiurge makes no attempts to do so because he clearly understands the mind of the Avatar of Water. But this could be fatal to Levatori Rex because a potential enemy that understands him is the most dangerous because once he let down his ground, Demiurge will strike him down. On the other hand, Demiurge has proven himself to be worthy of earned the Status of Martial and Title Commander of Defense due to his defensive strategies and understanding the Avatar of Water _completely_.

After Sebes, he saw the Phalanx, an elite group of combat maids under his command and belonging to the Guardian or was it the Caretaker. Levatori Rex has a time of deciding which system does the Phalanx belong to. He created them by using the Gem of Creation. Although he has seen Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, CZ Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta in their original attire. The only member that strike him of curiosity is Aureole Omega who is a young woman with long black hair tied in a red bow. The leader to the Phalanx is currently wearing strange clothing (which to the Human/Supernatural world knows the clothing as traditional attire of a Miko which includes a pair of red hakama and a white haori).

Further scanning his Martials, his eyes caught on the Three nonhumans Abnormals, Rigurudo with his son Rigur and his pupil Gobuta. Gobuta whose appearance didn't even alter when he gives him 'The Blessing.' Then, Gobuta was the first to be Blessed and served as a trial run. He settled with that before the Civil War begun.

It seems a repeat of the strange clothing appears once more for Shuna. Shuna seemingly to be a 16-year-old girl with long, wavy, pink hair and hot pink eyes. Like Shion, she has a pair of narrow horns growing out of her forehead. Yet again like Shion, She was given to the Avatar of Water from Avatar of Winds. It looks similar to the Leader of the Phalanx, but at the same time, it's different. (She wears a white kimono with simple but graceful red embroidery and a red kimono shirt that's held in place with a red ribbon.)

Moving to the opposite row, his eyes landed on the Master Blacksmith of Alderaan, Kajin. After the loss of the Gem of Creation, he hears rumors that Megalosuchus have a blacksmith that have no rival when it comes to weapons and gears for Avatars. There's a rumor that Megalosuchus teach him about the gems and might have an ability to create a new Gem. He couldn't ignore such a valuable asset. Since Megalosuchus value strength among all, he challenged him for the blacksmith and win in a landslide.

Then, he met Souka who like the Phalanx, she was created by the Gem of Creation. A human that can transform herself into a dragoon and teach of the mysterial ways of the ninja (which The avatars refer to those like her as Shadows).

Behind her are the Five Beasts of the Serpent Domana. They are Zegion, Kumara, Testarossa, Ultima, and Carrera. Out of five, only Kumara wears almost the same clothing that Shuna and Aureole Omega wears. Then again, Kumara is a strange demi classed Abnormal, she is a woman that have fox ears and nine fox tails with it. {She wears almost like Kuroka}.

Alongside the Five Beasts are the opposite of them, the Four Blades of the Serpent. They are dressed in what describes to be knight garments during times of peace or before a battle occurs and capes of various colors of their choice. They are Bismarck of Waldstein, Dorothea of Ernst, Monica Kruszewski or better known as Monica the Sunny Day, and Luana, a young woman with red eyes and whitish blonde hair. He won Bismarck of Waldstein from Megalosuchus in a challenge again. He won Dorothea of Ernst and Monica Kruszewski from Nyxeos from a game of wits. Luana is the only one that is native to his territory.

Once his eyes have seen of his Martai Abnormals, he commands, "Raise your heads!" As commanded, they all raise their heads to looks at the Unofficial Strongest Avatar of Existence as they shout with praise, "Domana!"

He straightened himself like a proper king should with his smile remains the same. Once he feels that he's ready, he speaks like a lovable emperor, "Greetings, my beloved subjects, I have returned. As much as I wanted to enjoy the circumstance of my awakening, but many factors needed to discuss with my Martials. For now, Tanlaes of Alderaan, I'm barely recovering from the climax of the War…" He pauses allowing his audience to have fear string them before he continues, "...Be that as it may, I'm recovering and will eventually regain my full strength. Never fear that my siblings are waking up and may be facing the same problem that I'm having. I'm strong enough to rule Alderaan!"

With that statement said, he stood up with the gesture of returning hero as his smile left him. He commands grimly, "Now that you're saifsy of seeing me, then Tanlaes please return to perform your duties to the Aegis Kingdom. Only the Martals will remain for I wish for a discussion with them. As an added bonus, Sebes…"

"Yes?" said Sebes as his remain stone.

"I will be preferred that you fetch the Intanyai Seyosa," was all that was said from Levatori Rex. The room was silent because summoning The Intanyai Seyosa is the most important assets of all of the Avatars have required of all the years they have ruled over their civilizations.

The Intanyai Seyosa is a woman of great beauty that spelled absolute mystery. The reason why they're important assets is that they are the only direct link to the World. When the World whispers that not even the Avatars couldn't hear, then the Intanyai Seyosa will. Like the oracles, sages, prophets, or others fit in that category, the Intanyai Seyosa knows every detail that involved with the World. Like the Abnormals, Intanyai Seyosa can live an immortal life as long as the World deemed her to be or as long as an Abnormal or Avatar doesn't kill her. Lucky for her, the belief of the Abnormals and Avatars are that doing so will invoke the wrath of the World. However, since power like her come with a price or two. Once the World choose the Intanyai Seyosa, they lose their sense of seeing and Avatars will try to claim her as their utmost importance asset. They will go to great lengths to claim her, even the threat of restarting the World Civil War cannot stop them if one of them claim her.

Sebes, who got out of his surprise quickly accept the request-no the command that the Avatar orders him to be, says, "It shall be done, Domana!"

The Grand doors opened, the Tanlaes were the first to leave with their grins or smiles that the Domana of the Aegis Kingdom has returned. Then, Sebes was the last to leave the Throne Hall as the Grand Doors close behind him. Levatori Rex groans as he sits back to his throne as all of his Martials stand up and stood strong.

After a moment of his relaxing, he asks his Martials, "What was going on with the world when the Avatars were healing?"

* * *

(After the Martials' explanation) Levatori Rex who currently doing the thinker pose as he listens to history during the time of his healing period. Once they have finished with their explanation, he gave a grim face on him as his mind trying to summary what happens during his healing period. He clarifies, "Let me settle this straight, the Avatars have been asleep for about 2 billion years…" He looks at Abledo who takes his right sight, closeby the sword that rested against the Throne's arm. Albedo to confirm this by nodding once.

He continues, "During those years, the four domains of the Avatars have face close to annihilation. Alderaan is the last of the Aegis Kingdom and fallen to the seas while the other three capitals are the last of their civilization and surfaced to the elements depending on the Avatars…" He looked to some of his Martials as he felt great sympathy towards some who have a home outside of Alderaan or the other three capitals before he made them inside his inner circle. Like Albedo, some of them nods to confirm this with sad expressions on their faces.

"All life as we know it was wiped out during the first seven years of the two billion years leaving the World incapable of restarting living creatures. What's worse of this is the existence of these **_false avatars_**. This _Supernatural_ takes not only your roles but the avatars and the World's of recreating the Humans and other creatures in their own image." Angry reflected in the eyes of the Avatars as well as some of his inner circle at this development, but in the end, they nod to confirm this.

"As the Humans were advancing their civilization, the Supernatural started a civil war where the main cause is the Three Factions where the Being known as God with his pure creation known as the Angels fought against his wicked creations known as Devils and Fallen Angels. At the climax of this war, the leaders of the Angels and Devils were killed and create a ceasefire. During that time frame, artifacts of powers were bestowed upon men calling it the _Sacred Gears_, as well as Devils, creating a way to repopulation their numbers. As well as the two beings known as the Dragon Emperors became Sacred Gears when this _Great War_ is over." All nods at this causing disgust about making living creatures into weapons.

"Then, these factions became allies as they fought against a terror organization known as the Khaos Brigade created by the False Avatar of Nothingness to fight against the False Avatar of Illusions or was it Dream. However, they unleashed the False Avatar of Extinction which threatens all of the World, but the False Avatar of Extinction was stopped by the Supernatural despite the cost of damage cost to themselves when doing it. Now, the humans were safe from these _Supernaturals_. Do I miss any of these points out on the Supernatural?" Levatori Rex ended as he eyed his Martials for any more details. As much as he wanted to learn as much about the humans during this time. They have exceeded his expectations by terms of culture, technology, and their population size and felt proud of this somehow. However the same cannot be said about what most humans are doing to the World and to the Supernatural. How dare they of doing such a task of restarting the World and what they have proven to be a somewhat selfish species that act like diseases upon the Human Race. Although some of these supernatural species proven to be harmless to humans, others have earned his angry as they prey upon a human for their heart's content.

Bismarck answers the question, "Domana, we pretty sure that you address all the points about the vermins that call themselves the Supernatural."

Cocytus replied, "Actually, Domana! You missed the part of the False Avatar of Nothingness rebels and sides with the Supernatural as well as the False Avatar of Dreams/Illusions joined forces with Nothingness."

Demiurge added, "Also, Domana, there are the realms where most of these Supernatural lives."

This perked Levatori Rex's interests of these _Realms_ as she asked, What's these _realms_ are called?"

Albedo answers, "Domana, I must apologize that most of our study on the Supernatural is limited on these realms, but we managed to know the names of some of these _Realms_."

Levatori Rex made a gesture for Albedo to continue. "Some of our sources labeled some of these _Realms_ to be known as Asgard, Dimensional Gap, Heaven, Kyoto, Olympus, and the Underworld." Levatori Rex's eyes narrowed at the lack of information on the Supernatural Habitats. He asked, "Where are these known Realms located?"

Albedo response with a scorn feature at the end, "The Underworld is underneath the 'Human World.' Heaven lives above the 'Human World.' Kyoto and Olympus are located on Human World; Olympus located on the territories of your rival and Kyoto is within our territories. Only Asgard and the Dimensional Gap are unknown at the time."

"All of you have done your best of managing Alderaan when I'm unavailable and gathering information on the Supernatural. For those feats alone, I'm proud of you…"

This cause all of the Martials paused before smiling as they bow in Japanese standards as they all say, "Thank you for your praise, Domana!"

Levatori Rex laughs from the inside of this but felt sad in the same way. The reason of the Abnormals is that once he made a human into an Abnormal, then their lives are connected to the Avatars as their loyalty increased to the point that they're extremely loyal to their Avatars whether they're trading with one to another Avatar.

* * *

A huge _Click_ was sounded gaining the attention of the Martials and breaking the thoughts of the Avatar of Water. They look like the Grand Doors opening and revealing Sebes as he walks to join the ranks of the Martials as he says, "I have brought the Intanyai Seyosa as order my Domana."

At the cue, the Intanyai Seyosa have entered the Throne Halls causing the eyes of Levatori Rex's to shine as he gives a charming smile.

The Intanyai Seyosa is a beautiful blonde woman with a voluptuous body whose eyes is covered with a blindfold. She wears white robes with blue outlines and a golden decoration around her hip. She wields mostly blue with golden colored staff that seems to be holding two sample pans. In a lifetime ago, she was once known as Liya of Eshal Monarchy; a beautiful priestess that captures the hearts of men with the only gaze upon them. Now and Forever, the World declared her to be the Intanyai Seyosa, the representative of the World.

Once the Intanyai Seyosa is within the range of the steps to the Throne, Levatori Rex stands as he says with open arms, "I'm humbled that you, the voice of the World, have accepted my request."

"Levatori Rex, I've told you a long time ago that you can talk to me casually. I've long enjoyed you without the use of a mask." This caused angry within some of the Martials for that, but never voice it out since the Intanyai Seyosa is the only one besides the Avatars that knows **everything** that the World told her. That and their Domana is on 'friendly' terms with the Voice of the World. After all, the best way of earning her trust or winning her heart is through the combined effort of the acts of kindness and bravery.

The Domana of Alderaan nodded at this due to his memory of how he acquired the Intanyai Seyosa. His smile turned into a teasing smile, "Is it the request or the one that requests your presence that you answer?"

Once the question was utter, the whole room was filled with various reactions. Most of the men were snickers while some remain humorless at this. The feminine Martials are either blushing or showing jealousy at this. The woman, that was asked, is currently blushing as well as showing a shameless smile. She was imagining very shameless scenes that involve a bed with both her and the Domana of Alderaan as they made love all night long. Sadly, she must control herself as she remains herself that she's _the_ Intanyai Seyosa; the voice of the World and she mustn't take advantage to an Avatar no matter what.

She answers with honesty and a clear mind, "As much as I wanted to answer that, but I fear we may get too far."

"Very well! For now, I shall skip the teasing and start asking for answers to eliminate my curiosity."

The Intanyai Seyosa release a sigh of relief, "What answers do you seek?"

"I wish to know about the energy pulse that no doubt awoken the Avatars."

The Intanyai Seyosa says as if discussing things during dinner, "The energy pulse that awoken the Avatars signify the Creation of the Fifth Avatar."

It was at the moment, the servants of Levatori Rex were in disarray as some were silence with their eyes shows shock while others were shouting outrage and thinking what she says is either a joke or sacrilege fully knowing that there aren't any other Avatars born from the World and the ones that were born long after the LOST Age are False Avatars that deserve no mercy.

Only Levatori Rex react with little emotions as his curiosity grow instead of shrinking. He held up one of his hand quieting the shoutings. Once the room gained some form of quietness, he asks, "How is it possible that the Fifth Avatar is born in this age and time?"

"You are mistaken on his creation," said Intanyai Seyosa confusing everyone that heard her statement.

"Elaborate"

"The World did not create what it already existed, but modify."

Levatori Rex raised an eyebrow, but the Intanyai Seyosa continues, "The Young Fifth Avatar was made when the World **_blessed_** him. That results in a new Avatar being made"

"So, _my little sibling_ is a male and I'm assuming that World somehow makes a stronger version of the Avatars' blessing that makes this one into a True Avatar."

"Correct, the World has learned a thing or two about the Selection of the Intanyai Seyosa and the Blessing of the Avatar."

He nodded at the answers given him as the curiosity is being reduced at a rapid pace, "What does my little brother control over what concept?"

"The World has declared the one known Issei Hyoudou as the Avatar of the Darkness!" shouted the Intanyai Seyosa causing the room to erupt in murmurs at this discovery. Only Levatori Rex was the one in deep thought at this discovery.

'_Issei? Issei of Hyoudou? Issei, son of Hyoudou? Issei Hyoudou_' were the thoughts of the Avatar of Water at the discovery of his youngest sibling. He shakes his thoughts away and asks, "Where does Issei come from? Who are his people? These are the questions I need to know now!"

"Issei Hyoudou's people called themselves as Japanese living in an island country known as Japan. For now, he is living a town known as Kuoh."

"Where is this _Japan_ located?"

"Domana, Japan is located North-Western of your territory?"

"Good! Very Good! Kajin!" Said Levatori Rex as the person in question stepped forward being in front of his fellow servants.

Kajin utters, "Yes, Domana?"

"I assume that GH Gauntlet is repaired?"

"Not only the Gauntlet is repaired, but I made a groundbreaking change that will allow you to surpassed the others Avatars including this Avatar of Darkness."

Levatori Rex smiled at this as he stands up and walks down the stairs. Once he stepped on the average floor, he commanded, "Kajin, I want you to escort me to the Gauntlet. I want double our defensive capabilities around our city and the Intanyai Seyosa."

One of his servants yelled in disbelief, "What?"

"If I'm correct, the Avatars of fire, earth, and wind will be awoken and wanted answers as well when the pulse reaches them. Like me, they will do anything to meet the Intanyai Seyosa to found out. I want no one to learn of the Avatar of Darkness and his location until I've acquired him." said Levatori Rex as he begins to walk towards the Grand Doors.

Intanyai Seyosa was the one that voice some of the Martials, "Wait, Domana of Alderaan!"

Levatori Rex stopped and turned his gaze unto the back of the Intanyai Seyosa, "Is there anything you wanted to say to me before I search for my _baby brother_."

"Are you going to Japan alone?"

"Yes!"

"I would advise you to have a Sekasha or two to guard you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll never know that you might need extra eyes to search for him as well to protect you from a potential threat."

"As much as I agree with you on the first reason, I shall follow your advice. I shall have Rei and Drew to accompany me."

"I would also suggest changing your name when you reach the land of the Rising Sun."

"Why is that?"

"There has not been a human that has the name of Levatori Rex during this time and age. The humans will be suspicious of both your name and clothing."

"What's wrong with my clothing?"

"The humans no longer wear clothing like we do nor does the Avatar wears."

"Very well! What is it to be my name when I go to Japan?"

Soon the room erupted as his servants voiced their opinions of what his name should be. A groan of annoyance comes from Levatori Rex as he was suffered of in, his opinion, listening to awful names such as Thomas, Alexander, Jack, Adam, and William. He raised his hand as the Intanyai Seyosa answers, "What about Julius Kingsley?"

Levatori Rex blinked in complete wonder of such a name. He could feel the power beyond such a name. It was there that name fitted best for himself as he says, "In the Human lands, I will be known as Julius Kingsley! I leave Alderaan in your capable hands, Guardians and Caretakers!" With that he leaves the throne hall following Kajin and being pursued by Drew and Rei as the Intanyai Seyosa leaves to her 'chamber' and the Martials dismissed.

* * *

For the normal human, it will be a long tedious and painful trek from the middle of the Alderaan Palace to the very foundation of the building itself. Kajin leads the Domana of Alderaan with his Sekashas to one of the most important places of the Palace, the Vault.

The Vault is where the Avatars keep weapons, artifacts, and treasures of untold power. It is basic knowledge among the Martials that all Avatars have vaults of their own design resting underneath their Palaces.

As they approach the entrance of the Vault, the doors that almost look like a metallic version of Vikings glowed in eerie lights revealing the now humanly named Julius Kingsley who no longer wearing his average clothing. He wears what seems to be an all-black business suit with black gloves and shoes as well as wearing a medical eyepatch. Rei wears a white version of the business suit that Julius Kingsley wears. Only Drew wears his own clothing as he was convinced that it's modern to the current day of the humans.

As the Vault doors work its way to open for the Domana of Alderaan with his three martial servants, Kajin gained the attention of the Domana, "Domana?"

"Yes, Kajin?"

"How much strength have you recover?"

"About 7.4% that I've recovered during my healing period," answers Julius Kingsley shocking his servants.

After he finished his answer, the doors opened revealing inside a triangular shaped hallway. They went inside the vault and walks towards the end of the hallways. Drew and Rei looks to one side or the other side of the hallways. They sighted 'glass' cases showcasing the weapons, the treasures, and artifacts that the Avatar of Water have collected or created that dated back to beyond the creation of the Aegis Kingdom.

None of them are as useful for the Domana in his mission to seek the newborn Avatar of Darkness. When they reached the end of the hallway, a hidden door revealed itself showing a rotating pillar as it goes up. Only Kajin and Julius Kingsley entered leaving Rei and Drew to stand guard of the door.

As he stands in front of the pillar showing one of the two most prized possession that the Avatar of Water has. Seeing how different it now looks, he turned to Kajin who stand near to a corner.

"You claim that you made one groundbreaking change, did you not?"

"Yes, I did Domana. Why you ask?"

"I notice more than _one_ changes you made to the GH Gauntlet."

"That the groundbreaking change is that I have remade the Gauntlet from the inside and out. It is no longer GH Gauntlet."

Julius Kingsley imagined himself choking the hell out of the master blacksmith for remade the Gauntlet. His imaginational punishable was short lived as he commands, "Elaborate"

"Instead of wielding five gems, I've modified it with a special metal to handle all the gems if needed."

Julius Kingsley looked at him like he just says something dumb, "Is it possible?"

"It is a guaranteed that it's possible!"

"I see! It isn't GH Gauntlet, then what is it called?" said Julius Kingsley looking at the Gauntlet, he could notice the difference of the Gauntlet he used during the WCW and now. The Gauntlet is now crafted to look the skin color of his true form, instead of a golden color. The Gauntlet is now fingerless and has a single gem slot at the center of the back of the hand. It used to cover the whole hand and forearms, now It only covers the palm/back of the hand with the wrist. For decoration, it used to have a carving of water symbols. Now, it has a carving of water serpents. It seems to be lightweight instead of heavyweight.

"Some of the servants including me called the Gauntlet, 'The Eternal Gauntlet."

"Why is it called that?"

"Because of the special metal which many Metals tested it out that we have acquired from the Realm of Asgard."

"You took this metal from Asgard."

"Yes, Domana"

"What is it called?"

"It's called Uru. Domana, we found that the Uru metal ore is nearly indestructible. Added to the fact, that Uru is able to store energies."

"Interesting! However, why is there a single gem slot?"

"Because my Domana, the Uru merged with the original metal of the GH Gauntlet makes the device to be adapting to storing energies. Meaning a single gem slot can have all of the gems and will be stored within the Gauntlet to be used for later."

"How do I summoned the Gem that I desired the most?"

"Same as the original Gauntlet designs, think which Gem you wanted to use the most."

"Fetch me the Gems."

"Yes, Domana," with that, Kajin go to another corner to fetch the Gems while Julius Kingsley grabbed the Eternal Gauntlet and bestow it upon his left hand. His left felt weird due to the combined of lacking finger and forearm plating and how light is the weight it. Then, he saw sets of some sort bracelets attracted to the Gauntlet adjusted itself like a serpent to stay on his forearm and wrist.

Once he ensures that the Gauntlet stays on him, he finds Kajin bowing with his hands up in the air revealing an opened case revealing the Gems. It is common knowledge that he should have five Gems, but apparently, his servants found three Gems to make six Gems in Total.

With a smile, he says, "Shall I tested the Gauntlet's capability of storing the Gems?" He, then, uses two of his fingers of his right hand to pick a random Gem. He holds it for him to see what Gem he have in his possession.

It is the Gem of Strength for its color is purple. Within a moment, he placed the Gem unto slot before it disappears and pulse of untold power flowing to his veins as he hears the whisper saying, "_I shall grant you Dominion of Strength! None shall be equal to you!_"

Then, he repeated the process by grabbing the Gem of Speed which color is Goldenrod and placed it on the slot. Another whisper says, "_I shall grant you Dominion of Speed! None shall be faster than you!_"

He repeated the process by grabbing the Gem of Obliteration which color is Midnight Blue and placed it on the slot. A far deeper whisper says, "_I shall grant you the Flames of Obliteration! None shall survive the Flames of Obliteration!_"

He repeated the process by grabbing the Gem of Water which color is just Blue and placed it on the slot. A soft and feminine whisper says, "_I shall grant you Command over the Water. You command the Seas, the lakes, and rivers and rule over all that lived in the water!_"

He repeated the process by grabbing the Gem of 'Airborne Warfare' which color is light blue and placed it on the slot. A different whisper says, "_I shall grant you the ability to fight in the Air! All shall fall to the winds of your attacks!_"

He repeated the process for the last time by grabbing the Gem of Adaptation which color is sandstone and placed it on the slot. A childlike whisper says, "_I shall grant you the ability to adapt! You shall adapt and overcome all threats and rise to the new heights._"

When the flows of those Concepts flow in his soul, he rose his new gauntlet and closed it in a fist. With a smile, he says, "Kaijn, how well are you to create the Gems of Concepts?"

Kajin answers, "I understand the gist of these Gems. Domana, why do you ask?"

Stilling having a smile and turns to Kajin, "Because you shall make five new Gems for the Avatar of Darkness. One of the Gems shall control the Darkness while the others are for your creative mind to decide."

Kajin straight up and shows a great smile, "It shall be done, My Domana!"

With that, Kajin runs to his forge to start creating the Gems for the New One leaving Julius Kingsley while he closes his eyes and focus all of his senses to feel the energy signature of the Avatar of Darkness. He says to the sky as if talking to a deity, "I'm looking forward to seeing this new world that you're living in, Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

**About time, I finally finished this chapter. It was hard for me to choose a place of where Alderaan will be because like Atlantis, it sunken into the waters due to end of LOST Age. I was whether choosing somewhere in the Pacific Ocean or somewhere down in the Altantic Ocean, but I wanted the location to be easy, so that ****Levatori**** Rex to have somewhat easy access to Japan. It was a challenge to me of describing a city in words than drawing the city.**

**The word Abnormal was inspired from an anime known as Medaka box (I have trouble spelling the Medaka). Abnormals are humans (or very rare cases nonhumans) that are "blessed" by an Avatar. When "blessed," they have their bodies, minds and souls to undergoes great changes. These changes are completely random and make a class for Abnormals. If they remained human, they became known as Blessed classed Abnormals. If they undergoes changes that still have human features like growing horns or something like that make them Demi classed Abnormals. If they undergoes changes that leave their humanity behind, then they became monsters (which having trouble of naming this class, so signaling a SOS at naming this Class). The only commons about them is having close to immortal lives and have more than average loyalty to an Avatar they swore in.**

**About Levatori Rex shaping himself into a human: when gravely injured Avatar, they reform themselves to their basic element to heal over time based on their wounds. However, doing so leave his/her domain to greatly weakened and open from attacks from other Avatars. As well, I still wanted to make Levatori Rex to be weak and wounded somehow, so I make at least he have a wound that needed to be healing as well as he have enough power to rule his domain. Never feared, he will regain his full strength in time, it just even having a 7% percent of power, he is still considered to be stronger than some supernatural beings.**

**Now, onto the 'systems,' the systems are somewhat classes or rank for the Abnormals given by the Avatars because Avatars loved purpose for each being that are placed into his/her leadership. These systems are based** **of on a book series known as either elfhome or tinker, but I made some changes to it. The Caretakers system is basically for those who managed Alderaan (for this case) when the avatar isn't there or served as the most powerful and most loyal to the avatars. The Holy Warrior system are the best warriors are and sometimes served as guards of the Avatar. The Guardians system are those who protect the capital cities and sometimes served as guards. Laedins are common solders who are weaker than the Holy Warrior and served as cannon fodder (depends) for the Avatars. Then, the workers system are those who can basically do everything expect cooking in the Avatar's domain and the avatar's version of jobs. The cooks are those who make sure that the food they've recieved or grow are for the benefit of Alderaan and prepared it for everyone in the domain. The 'fishing' system is the navy or transport ships in the Alderaan. The Food maker system are the farmers that grow the food for Alderaan. ** **Tanlaes or citizens who are those who aren't chosen to be placed in the systems or waiting to be placed in the systems due to unknown reasons by the Avatar.**

**As you may know that The 'main' servants of Alderaan are the martials which means to be the count of the Avatars that they advised if there is any to the Avatars which are called Domana which meant Lords. His servants are of Code Geass (canon and fanfic), Overlord, Nobunaga (having trouble of spelling that name) the fool, and ****that time i got reincarnated as a slime which is because they are the best places for me to find servants of the Avatar of Water's caliber. To further point out the servants is that Avatars traded their servants or gained their servants by games, gifts, or whatsoever the reason of gaining new servants or losing a valuable servant. And the reason of why I didn't 'explain their appearance' like the seven does is that I wanted to end this chapter as quick as possible and that some of you might know these characters of the mention amine/manga. Drew is based off on Caesar of the Fool anime/manga and Rei is based off Chloe Aubert or Chloe O' Bell.**

**Intanyai Seyosa is a human woman chosen to be the Word of the World by the World itself and her presence is a possibly reason of having another World Civil War to gain the World's voice for questions. She is based off on Goblin Slayer character known as Sword Maiden. It was ornially thought that it would be CC form Code Geass, but change it due Sword Maiden personalities to be better than CC. ****Now, since she announced that the Avatar of Darkness which is Issei Hyoudou, the Avatars are no doubt have another reason of trigger another Civil War because they never have a younger sibling which if the three avatars find out, then all bets are off. **

**I chose Julius Kingsley to be the Avatar of Water's human name because the name Lelouch Lamperouge didn't feel right for him. **

**The Vault is a place that set behind the palaces of the four domains where their greatest weapons or treasures are stored inside. Some of them are very useful to the Avatars while others can thrown the world in chaos by any means. For paying tribute to Thanos (unintentionally of course), by having an Infinite gauntlet which is remade and rename as the Eternal Gauntlet and Julius Kingsley (****Levatori**** Rex) have six Gems of Concepts which I'm was having trouble which gems were found by other Avatars, were found by Julius' servants, and which Gems is still hiding. In this chapter, the Infinite Gauntlet is known as GH Gauntlet which the GH means Gem Holder. **

**Finally, I ended this chapter by Evangelion 1.11 style. Now, asking Favors time.**

**The 1st favor will be what do you want the other gems to be for Issei to use because it's a rule for Avatars to have gems.**

**the Second favor is how does the Avatar of Water meets the Avatar of Darkness because I wanted to be more open minded on their first encounter.**

**the third favor is do you wanted Rias and other who cheated in the Change of a Dragon to be same to that story or to be actually cheat on Issei.**

**The last favor is to ask me questions of any kind so I can address them for next chapters or any other suggestions to make these chapter to be more likable.**

**What you going to expect the next few chapters or story time**

**1\. The next few chapters will be about Issei**

**2\. Some characters from Change of a Dragon might be in them.**

**3\. There will be harem for Levatori Rex and a replacement Harem for Issei**

**Thank you reading this second longest chapter I have written so far!**


End file.
